


It's a new soundtrack, I could dance to this beat

by mrsyt31



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Beach Holidays, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsyt31/pseuds/mrsyt31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks of sun, fun, and amazing sex. Liam thinks he'll have to thank Louis for making him take this trip. He sort of wishes he could stay forever.</p><p>The thing is, Liam's gotten used to having Harry in his bed. He's grown accustomed to waking up with Harry's arms around him, or with his long hair splayed over Liam's chest. It's comfortable and exciting at the same time. It's only been two weeks, and it wasn't supposed to mean anything. It was just a bit of fun on holiday, is all.</p><p>Except for how Liam's not sure he'll be able to sleep without Harry's warmth surrounding him once he leaves here. And he's not sure if the magic of this place would translate into his everyday life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a new soundtrack, I could dance to this beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearecities (falsetto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsetto/gifts).



> So, Natasha, I hear that you love Lirry just as much (if not more) than I do. So this is for you. I tried to smoosh three of your prompts together, and I hope it's something you'll enjoy. It's a little bit shmoopy in parts, but I couldn't help it, because Lirry is the schmoopiest. Niall and Zayn didn't quite make it into this one, although they are mentioned once.
> 
> Thanks to Shai for pre-reading, Pnarah and my pineapple for the beta, and Sarah for the britpick. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> As always, this is a work of fiction, and is not intended to be shared with anyone who might be featured in this work.

**It’s a new soundtrack, I could dance to this beat**

It's hot for December, but Liam guesses that's what you get when you let your best friend talk you into spending your Christmas holidays in Fiji. It's the first time in as long as he can remember that he's been on a trip that wasn't at all work related. Liam's fairly certain that might be one of the main reasons that Sophia finally went ahead with the divorce proceedings.

Liam is thirty years old, newly divorced, and truly on his own for the first time in his adult life. He'd agreed to this trip when Louis had suggested it, mostly because he couldn't handle his mum crying every time she looked at him across the dinner table, or Ruth trying to set him up with one of her friends from work. He'd had lunch with Nicola last week when she was in the city, and she'd asked him three times if he was sure he couldn't salvage his marriage. 

The thing is, he and Sophia had been together since sixth form, back when Liam was still trying to decide whether he liked girls or boys. He'd felt so lucky then, that Sophia had wanted him, that he'd just brushed aside the idea of ever trying it on with a bloke. There'd been times over the years when he'd wondered, what if? Sometimes he thinks that's why he'd always focused so much on his work, and had maybe neglected his wife. 

Ex-wife, now.

Liam sighs, opening the mini fridge to grab a beer. It's quite a nice resort Louis' set him up in; private, elite, and most likely _very_ expensive if he knows Louis at all. It's good, really, having some time to himself to figure out where his life is headed. 

It's been fairly quiet on the beach since he arrived earlier in the afternoon, and as far as Liam can tell, there's only one other cabana that's currently occupied. He's not used to the quiet, really, more accustomed to the noise and bustle of London and New York. It's nice, though, having only the sound of the waves on the shore to remind him that he hasn't felt this calm in months, maybe even years.

**

Eventually, hunger wins out and Liam changes into something more presentable than his swim trunks and tattered vest, and wanders back to one of the restaurants located on the resort proper. The hostess seats him at a table in a quiet corner over near the bar. The dining areas are all sort of open to the outside, so Liam's got a nice view of the moonlit beach, and there's a warm breeze blowing in off the water. He orders a cocktail, something with rum and coconut, and takes his time looking over the menu, wondering if he'd rather try the sweet pineapple curry or the local fish with the fruit salsa.

A deep voice over his shoulder says, “The curried chicken is amazing, if you’re undecided.”

Liam turns to see a bloke who can’t be more than twenty smiling at him. He’s wearing a stretched out white tshirt and cut off denim shorts that have been rolled up into a cuff, and his mass of curly hair has been artfully tied back with some sort of silky scarf. There are tattoos peeking out the top of his shirt and littered down his left arm, and he’s holding a drink in each hand, one of them looking oddly like the cocktail that Liam’s been sipping for the last fifteen minutes.

“Sorry,” he says. “I saw you sitting over here by yourself, and I kind of hate eating alone, so I asked the waiter what you were drinking, hoping that if I brought you a fresh one that you’d let me join you. I’m Harry.” He talks in a way that makes Liam feel like he’s being hypnotized, slow and drawling and warm, and it takes him a moment to realize that, one, Harry is British as well, and two, he just asked if he could have dinner with Liam.

“Um, I don’t really -”

“Oh no, yeah, sure. No problem. I’ll just -” Harry sets the extra drink down in front of Liam and gives him a little wave. “Enjoy your meal, mate.”

He turns and starts like he’s going to walk away, and Liam is hit with a sudden feeling like that’s the last thing in the world he wants to happen. It’s bizarre, is what it is, but Liam’s supposed to be getting a new start on life, and he supposes part of that is to meet new people. “Wait,” he says, inexplicably reaching for Harry’s wrist. Liam drops it immediately when Harry stills and says, “Um. You said your name is Harry? I’m Liam.” Harry smiles at him brightly, showing off a dimple in his right cheek, and then his perfect teeth when his smile grows further.

He invites Harry to join him, Liam opting for the fish and Harry for the curry, both agreeing to share. He learns that Harry is from a small village in Cheshire, originally, but that he lives in London now, and travels a lot for work. He looks at Liam a little strangely when he asks what Harry does for work, but he smiles and tells him that he works in the music industry. “I’ve been working for over a year now without a real break. My friends thought it was time I had some peace and quiet, you know? I guess they were right, but I’m so used to being around so many people all the time that I don’t really know what to do with myself.”

Liam can totally relate to that, and he tells Harry so. “My ex says I’m a workaholic, which I guess would explain why she finally divorced me. My business partner, who also happens to be my best mate, said that the best way to move on was to start fucking somebody else. I compromised and agreed to two weeks on a tropical island with no internet access.”

Harry barks out a laugh, and when his smile softens, he leans forward and says, “It’s lucky I found you when I did, Liam. The question is, how are we going to keep ourselves occupied for the next couple of weeks?”

Liam swallows hard, because he’s pretty sure that Harry’s looking at him like he wants to eat him alive, and he’s suddenly feeling a little warm and very out of his depth. “Drinks,” he chokes out. “I think we need to start with more drinks.”

**

They stumble back to Liam’s cabana a couple of hours later. Neither of them is all that drunk, but they’re both happily buzzed and Harry has had his hands all over Liam for the better part of an hour. They’d gone dancing after the restaurant, and Liam’s never danced with a bloke like that before, but he thinks he could get used to it. If there was ever any doubt in his mind that he might still be attracted to men, it was all washed away the minute Harry had pulled him close and slid one of his legs between Liam’s. He’d held Liam by the hips as they started to rock to the music, and Liam felt like his skin was on fire. Still, it’s not as good as this, pressing Harry into the wall and kissing him slow and deep. The slight rasp of Harry’s blond stubble against his lips has his cock throbbing in his pants, and Liam’s not sure how he’s gone his whole adult life without this; strong hands leaving fingerprints on his hips, a hard cock pressed against his thigh. He needs Harry naked, layed out on his bed, so that he can explore all the places he’s never been able to taste. 

Harry must be able to read his mind, because he pushes off the wall and mumbles ‘bed’ against Liam’s mouth. He’s tugging at Liam’s shirt, but abandons it in favor of removing his own, and Liam’s mouth waters at every new inch of skin he exposes. Harry is clearly comfortable with being on display, nearly preens when he sees Liam watching him hungrily. “Your turn,” he says with a grin, undoing the button on his shorts and letting them fall from his hips onto the floor. He’s left in nothing but a very tiny pair of purple pants, and Liam lets out a small groan as he starts to fumble with the buttons on his own shirt. Why he ever thought it was a good idea to bring anything but vests and swimshorts on this trip, he’ll never know.

Liam manages to get his shirt open enough that he can pull it over his head, and then harry is there, tugging at Liam’s flies and pulling his shorts and pants down so that they’re pooled at his feet and he can kick them away. Harry pulls him back to the bedside and sits down, running his hands up and down over the soft fuzz of liam’s thighs. Liam’s cock is _so hard_ and Harry’s so close that Liam whines when he feels his warm breath against his own sensitive skin. 

"What do you want, Liam?" Harry's looking up at him, his eyes dark in the dim light of the room, or maybe from how much he wants Liam. He hopes its the latter.

"I don't-" he starts, and then pauses. He reaches out and brushes a thumb over Harry's mouth, feeling himself go hot all over when he says, "I've not actually done this with a bloke before."

He lets his hand slide through Harry's hair when he leans his forehead on Liam's hip, and Liam shivers at the warm press of lips against his tender flesh. 

"You're amazing," Harry murmurs, looking up through his lashes to meet Liam's eyes. He lets his hands glide over Liam's hips, over his arse, and trails his fingers lightly down the backs of his thighs. "Do you want my mouth?" he asks, smiling when Liam whimpers. He brings his hands back up to palm Liam's behind and digs his fingers in, spreading Liam's cheeks so that his hole is exposed to the air, sending another shiver through Liam from head to toe. Harry kisses the tip of Liam's cock and asks, "Or maybe you'd like to try something new?"

Liam's eyes near roll back in his head at the suggestion, and yeah, he wants to try it all. But there's something else he wants first.

"I think," he starts, swallowing hard. "I want to suck you? I mean. I might be rubbish at it, but yeah. I just really want to touch you and taste you, if that's okay?"

Harry moans, licking out over the tip of Liam's dick one more time as he squeezes Liam's ass. "Fuck. Yeah, Liam, anything." He lets go of Liam and scrambles up to the head of the bed and tugs off his pants, tossing them to the floor. He grins, his eyes hooded and wanting, crooking a finger at Liam to draw him closer. 

He crawls up on the bed, resting between Harry's legs and smoothing his hands up the insides of Harry's muscular thighs. It's different than what he's used to, but this is something he's always fantasized about, and his mouth waters at the sight of Harry's cock resting on his stomach, swollen and purplish at the head where he's so hard. 

"You'll have to tell me," he says softly. "What you like, I mean." He gently brushes the back of his hand over the underside of Harry's cock, then wraps his fingers around it and gives it a firm stroke. 

Harry jerks his hips and moans, his head thrown back on the pillow. "S'good. A good start," he chokes out when Liam wraps his lips around the tip. 

Liam goes slowly at first, getting used to the weight of Harry on his tongue, the sharp tang of sweat and musk in his nostrils. It makes him burn, deep in the pit of his stomach, and he moans around Harry's cock as he starts to bob up and down deliberately. Harry's big, and Liam starts to choke and sputter before he can get very far. He pulls off to catch his breath, and then tries again, using his hand this time to stroke Harry where he cant reach with his lips and tongue.

Liam takes a moment, as he flicks his tongue over Harry's slit, to glance up and finds Harry staring at him. "Fuck, Liam," he groans. "Look so fucking hot with your lips wrapped around me." Liam hums in pleasure around Harry's cock, forcing a string of garbled curses from Harry's lips. 

It's not long before Harry's hips are rolling on the bed, unable to control them as he gets closer to the edge. He tugs at Liam's hair, murmurs, "M'close. Wanna come all over you." Liam lets himself be pulled away and Harry flips them so that Liam is sprawled out on his back. Harry's jerking himself furiously, and he can't shut up about all the things he wants to do to Liam.

"Gonna come all over your stomach, then I'm gonna lick it off. Want you to fuck me, _fuck_ , your cock is so thick. Want to make you come."

Liam whines, because _fuck_ , Harry is so fit, and he wants Liam. It's enough to have him right on the edge, and Harry's not even touching Liam's cock. "Fuck, Harry. Need... _please_."

He can't get anymore words out, because Harry wraps one of his long fingered hands around them both and thrusts, their cocks slip-sliding against each other in the tight heat of Harry's fist. It's enough to make Liam cry out, his whole body shaking as he starts to come in thick spurts over his chest and stomach, Harry following him over the edge moments later.

Harry flops down beside him on the bed, his face buried in the pillows and an arm thrown carelessly across Liam's chest. Liam chokes out a laugh, shaking his head when Harry looks up and asks, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just. I can't believe I've been missing out all this time." He laughs again when Harry leans in and bites at his chest. 

Harry crawls back over so that he's straddling Liam's hips. "Does that mean we can do it again?" he asks coyly, biting his lip as he nudges Liam's nose with his own.

"Yeah, I definitely want us to do it again."

"Good," Harry replies, flopping back down and wrapping himself around Liam like a blanket. "Sleep first. Then sex."

It might be the best idea Liam's heard in ages.

**

After their first night together, he'd woken up with Harry's lips wrapped around his cock. It's the best way Liam could have imagined ever waking up, and then Harry'd rubbed a dry finger behind his balls and over his hole. The gentle pressure against his rim made his whole body seize up, and he'd come without any warning.

"Good morning," Harry'd growled, rutting against Liam's hip and nutting all over him before Liam had even got his bearings back. 

They'd spent the day on a private Jeep tour of the area. Harry making notes of all the places he wanted to visit while they're here, and then he'd dragged Liam to a pub on the resort for dinner. 

They ended up stumbling back to Liam's room after a walk on the beach, Harry whispering dirty things in Liam's ear while Liam struggled to keep up. They tugged each other off slow and sweet, which was exactly the opposite of how Liam had felt. He was on fire, right down to the tips of his toes and everything had felt so urgent, but somehow, Harry'd managed to slow him down. It should've been the other way around, where Liam's ten years Harry's senior, but Harry makes him feel like he's sixteen again. He's amazing.

A couple of days later, Harry'd chartered a private boat, and they spent the day off shore, swimming and soaking up the tropical sun. That night, Harry taught Liam how to finger him open, and then fuck him. It's not entirely different from what he's used to, but it still felt like some sort of revelation when Harry moaned out Liam's name and then came all over himself. It was incredibly hot, and Liam near blacked out when Harry clenched around his cock, Liam's orgasm taking him completely by surprise. 

It's been two weeks of sun, fun, and amazing sex. Liam thinks he'll have to thank Louis for making him take this trip. He sort of wishes he could stay forever.

The thing is, Liam's gotten used to having Harry in his bed. He's grown accustomed to waking up with Harry's arms around him, or with his long hair splayed over Liam's chest. It's comfortable and exciting at the same time. It's only been two weeks, and it wasn't supposed to mean anything. It was just a bit of fun on holiday, is all.

Except for how Liam's not sure he'll be able to sleep without Harry's warmth surrounding him once he leaves here. And he's not sure if the magic of this place would translate into his everyday life.

**

It’s the night before Liam’s set to fly back to London, and he’s not left Harry’s bed all day. They’d ordered in room service for breakfast, and again for a late lunch, and Liam is acutely aware that he doesn’t want to leave. The last two weeks have been fun, and not at all what Liam had expected when he’d agreed to this trip. He thought it would be a great chance to relax and start the new year with a clear head.

He’d never expected Harry.

Liam’s been trying to explain his situation to Harry. How he came to be thirty years old and divorced, and had never before explored his possible bisexuality. 

“I was sixteen, and up until that point in my life, I’d never really had anybody, you know? I was bullied as a kid, and until Louis' family moved in next door when I was fourteen, I'd never had any real friends."

Harry hums, his head resting on Liam's shoulder as he trails his hand over Liam's chest. He stills when he reaches his stomach, palm flat and warm over Liam's lower abs. "Louis' the one who convinced you to come here, right?" he asks.

"Yeah," Liam murmurs.

"He sounds like a great friend. I'll have to send him a thank you gift."

Liam smiles when Harry takes him by the hand and kisses his knuckles. "He's the greatest," he answers. "He's the one who really helped me understand why Sophia leaving was the best thing for both of us."

"And why was it? Best for both of you, I mean?" Harry's looking at him now, genuinely curious, like what Liam has to say is the most important thing in the world. It's intoxicating.

Harry's been toying with Liam's fingers while he talks, and it's enough of a distraction that Liam doesn't even feel self-conscious about how much he's revealing.

"There's a difference," Liam says softly. "Between being loved, and being in love. And it took me a long time to figure that out. I loved her, but not the way you're supposed to love someone you want to share your life with. And we both deserved better than that."

Harry tips his head up, meeting Liam's eyes before leaning in to kiss him tenderly. "Any regrets?" he asks.

"Only that I didn't realise sooner."

Harry pushes him flat on the bed and crawls onto his lap. The way he’s staring at Liam is intense, and Liam’s not sure if it makes him uncomfortable, or just gets him even more turned on. He kisses Liam once on the lips, and then again, never breaking Liam’s gaze. “Can I call you sometime?” 

Liam laughs, his first thought that Harry is totally taking the piss. “What?”

“I’m being serious, Liam,” Harry answers, smiling. “This has all been really…”

“Unexpected,” Liam supplies.

Harry chuckles and nods his head. “Yeah, but it’s also been kind of -”

“Amazing?”

“Completely amazing.”

Liam’s smiling so hard now that his cheeks hurt with it. He’s not sure if he’s ready to jump into a relationship, but he likes Harry enough to know that they can at least be friends. Plus, the sex has been fantastic, and if there’s a chance that they might be able to hook up again sometime, Liam is all for it.

“Yeah,” he answers. “I think I’d like that.”

**

Liam has to be on an early shuttle to the airport. His bags are mostly packed, so when he wakes up in the morning, he takes a quick shower and cleans his teeth, managing to get dressed and gather the rest of his things without waking Harry. He’d technically checked out of his room two days prior, per Harry’s request, so they could spend the last of Liam’s holidays holed up in bed. Liam’s especially thankful for it now, when he can sit in the quiet and watch the way the morning sun streams across Harry’s face as he sleeps.

They’d been sure to trade numbers the night before, not wanting to forget in the rush of the morning. Harry’d made him promise that he’d wake him before he left, but watching him now, Liam doesn’t have the heart. This whole trip had turned into something beyond Liam’s wildest dreams, and if he’s being honest, he’s afraid that it will all disappear. Like, if he wakes Harry up to say goodbye, the spell will be broken and he’ll realize that it wasn’t real. 

Instead, he grabs Harry’s journal from the table and carefully tears a blank page from the back. He finds a pen in the drawer and scrawls a quick note for Harry to find when he wakes up.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for everything. Give me a call when you’re in London. Or anywhere, really._

_Liam x_

He leaves the note on Harry’s bedside table, and only spares himself a moment to brush Harry’s hair away from his face before grabbing his bags and walking out the door.

**

Liam’s been home for a little more than a week. Harry has texted him approximately thirty-five times, and Liam has been smiling a lot more than usual. Normally, this would result in Louis grilling him relentlessly, but as Louis has been working out of the New York office for a bit, Liam’s had a respite from his best mate’s curiosity. 

It’s not that he’s keeping Harry a secret, necessarily, but he’s not even sure what they _are_ , much less what it all means on a larger scale. Yeah, they’ve been messaging back and forth, and Liam knows Harry will be back in London in a couple of weeks, but beyond that, he doesn’t know anything. He’s still not even clear on what it is that Harry actually does for work, only that he’s in the music industry. It’s probably a good thing that Louis hasn’t been around, because he’s quite sure that Louis would be relentless with his questioning, and Liam just doesn’t have any answers for him.

When Harry calls him the first time, it’s been nearly three weeks since Liam came home, and Harry is in LA. 

“So,” Liam says, his phone tucked between his chin and his shoulder as he tries to fit his key into the lock. It’s been a very long day, and Liam just wants to get into his flat and change into his rattiest tshirt and joggers, and maybe order some takeaway. “You never told me what it is you do, exactly. For work, I mean.”

“I write, mostly,” Harry answers. “Um, songs. And stuff. Although, lately it feels like all I ever do is take meetings.”

“I hate meetings,” Liam laughs. “I had skype meetings with Louis all day today. I don’t even know why, because he’ll be back in London tomorrow.”

He hears Harry take a deep breath on the other end of the line, and then sigh. He can almost picture the way Harry bites his lip when he’s nervous. Liam hadn’t realized until this very moment that he even knew that about Harry, that he had a nervous tick, but he knows it for certain.

“I’ll be back in London next week,” Harry says quietly.

“Will you have any free time while you’re here? Or will you be working?”

“Not working, no. Catching up with my sister, mostly. Might drive up and see my mum for a bit.” Harry sighs again, and then chuckles. “Was hoping to catch up with this fit bloke I met in Fiji, to be honest. Not sure if he’ll be up for it, though.”

Liam laughs, almost nervous, which is ridiculous, considering how much time he spent with Harry on holiday. “You should deffo call him when you’re in town. Bet he’d like to catch up, as well.”

“You think?”

“Definitely,” Liam answers.

**

“All I’m saying, Liam, is that I find it a bit strange that you’re only _now_ telling me about this bloke, when you’ve been back in London for nearly a month!” Louis has not stopped talking since he walked into Liam’s office over an hour ago, and it reminds Liam why he was hesitant to tell Louis about Harry in the first place. If he wasn’t so bloody hungry, he’d have begged off lunch, just to avoid all of Louis’ questions. 

“I told you, Lou, it was just a fling. I’m not even sure what he’s expecting when we see each other. For all I know, he wants to grab a pint or something, and that will be it.”

“But it was his idea to keep in touch?”

“Yes.”

“And he initiated the texting, you said. He called you _fit_ , Liam.”

Liam sighs and sets his sandwich back on his plate, wiping his mouth with the napkin from his lap. “So, at the most, he might want a shag. And that’s fine. The ink on my divorce papers is barely dry, Louis. I’m hardly going to jump into a relationship with someone else. It was fun, and it was very eye-opening, but I’m not expecting it to go anywhere.”

“Hey,” Louis says, his voice gentler than before. “You know I just want you to be happy, right?”

Liam nods, because he does know. Louis has had his back since they were kids. “I’m not sure if I know how to be happy anymore.”

“But you were happy, when you and your bloke were together in Fiji, yeah?

“He’s not -” Liam stops when Louis stares him down. “Yeah, I suppose I was.”

Louis grins, his eyes crinkling with glee. “Well then, I guess that’s a good place to start then, innit?”

Liam gets the check, and grabs his coat and scarf, bundling up against the winter chill before the walk back to his office. He and Louis have a routine when they are in the same city, and today is no different. Louis stops at the off-license around the corner from the Pret where they had lunch, and buys a pack of fags, so that they can share one while they walk. It’s just something they’ve always done, since they were still in Uni. Liam grabs the door and holds it for Louis, who’s continuing to ask questions about Liam’s holiday.

“So, what’s this guy’s name? You never said.”

“Harry,” Liam answers, scanning the street as he lets the door close behind him. “Harry Styles.”

Louis bursts out laughing. “What? Like the singer?”

“I’m sorry?” Liam replies, confused.

“Harry Styles, international musical sensation? From the X-Factor, what, four years ago? I think he placed third that year, ring any bells? El and Sophia were mad for him, as I recall. Thought he was adorable. I remember distinctly, because I took the piss out of El for ages because he was only sixteen at the time.” Louis walks toward the newsstand, eyes scanning it quickly before he finds what he’s looking for. 

“Here,” he says smugly. “Harry Styles.”

Liam looks down at the cover of today’s Sun, a grainy picture of what appears to be _his Harry_ on the front, smiling brightly with his arm around a pretty blonde, the headline claiming them the hot new couple of the year. It’s feels like a slap to the face, and it dawns on him then that maybe he’s been a little more invested in the idea of Harry than he’s let himself believe.

“I. That’s Harry.”

“I know, right?” Louis says, shaking his head as he takes the paper back and starts shuffling through the pages.

“No, I mean. That’s _my_ Harry. My Harry is Harry Styles. Oh my god.” Liam’s breathing starts to speed up, and he’s leaning against the shelves, because it feels like he might faint. 

“Wait, _shit_ , that’s really him? _That’s_ the bloke you were shagging for two weeks on the beach?” He’s holding the paper in front of Liam’s face and pointing at Harry’s picture, and it’s all so much. Liam grabs it back from Louis and just stares at Harry's face, the line of his jaw still so familiar, even after nearly a month apart.

Louis must see that Liam is overwhelmed, because he takes him by the wrist, stopping only to pay for his smokes and the newspaper that Liam is still clinging to, and then leads him back out onto the street. “I can’t believe that you didn’t know he was famous. Have you been living under a rock?”

“Apparently,” Liam answers, barely whispering as he struggles to catch his breath. It’s possible he’s having a panic attack, but he can’t be certain. “What if that's really his girlfriend? What the hell do I do now?”

“Well, I don’t know, Liam,” Louis says, incredulous. “None of my mates has ever shagged a famous popstar before. I’m not sure what the proper etiquette is in this situation.” He sighs, running a hand through his perfect quiff and letting his hair fall over his forehead. “When are you supposed to hear from him again?”

Liam swallows hard and takes a breath. “He’s coming to mine tomorrow. We’re supposed to spend the day together.”

“Well. Just make sure you have plenty of beer, or wine. What do popstars even drink? Oh! You could make him that grilled sea bass you made for El and I that one time? Impress him with your amazing culinary skills! But most importantly, you need to _talk_ to him, Li. Ask him the tough questions and make sure you get some answers." Louis keeps talking, dragging Liam along the street with him, but Liam can't focus on anything other than the blurry picture in his hand. 

When he gets back to his office and the door is closed behind him, he takes his phone from his pocket and sends Harry a text.

_Forget 2 tell me something?_

Harry responds immediately, much to Liam's surprise. _I don't think so? Care to elaborate?_

 _Why didn't you tell me you were famous?_ , he types. Then, _and who is Nadine?_

Twenty minutes goes by with no response from Harry. He shouldn't be surprised, really. After all, Harry's young and he's well famous; he could be shagging anyone he likes. Why would he want to waste his time on a thirty year old nobody who's got nothing to offer but a load of baggage and an office with a decent view? They're at completely different places in life, and as much as he's been trying not to, Liam realises now that he's been letting himself hope. And that had been his biggest mistake. 

Liam's pretty much given up, figures Harry's silence is his answer. The only thing he knows for certain is that he'll not be able to get any work done with his head in this state. He gathers his things and let's his assistant know he'll be out for the rest of the day, and heads out, deliberately not telling Louis what's going on.

He goes straight home, opting for a cab instead of the tube because he can't deal with the crowds that are typical on a Friday afternoon. He just wants to be alone for a bit, to try and get his head around everything before he puts it to rest. It shouldn't be that hard, he thinks. They weren't ever proper together, it was just a holiday thing. People do it all the time and it doesn't mean anything. Except for that it had, to Liam, at least.

The ride to his modest townhouse goes quickly, Liam paying the fare and letting himself in the front door. He kicks off his shoes in the entryway, and then walks straight through to his bedroom and ensuite, stripping off and climbing into a hot shower. He wants nothing more right now than to wash this day away, maybe find some peace of mind. His text to Harry is still unanswered, and it hurts more than he's willing to admit. 

He lets himself stand under the spray until the water runs cold, not bothering to actually wash up, but just allowing the warmth to sink into his bones. It doesn't really help, and it just makes him feel even more tired. Turning off the tap, he steps out and dries himself quickly. He changes into his comfiest pair of joggers and a threadbare tshirt, and then heads to the kitchen in search of a beer.

Liam's barely taken his first sip when the doorbell goes. He thinks it's most likely Louis, tracking him down and forcing him to talk some more. He doesn't really want to talk about it, but he also knows that if he doesn't let him in, Louis will just get the hide-a-key from 'round back and let himself in, so. 

It's a shock, really, when he opens the door, not to Louis, but Harry, scratching nervously at the back of his neck as he looks up and meets Liam's gaze. 

"Can I come in?" he asks, and for a moment, Liam considers turning him away. But out of the corner of his eye, he notices a couple of men across the street with professional looking cameras aimed in their direction. He tips his head toward the door, gesturing for Harry to come in.

"Looks like you brought some friends with you."

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugs, reaching up to tug off the blue beanie that's containing his curly hair, a bit greasy, like he's tried to tame it with product, or gone a day or two without washing. He runs his fingers through it and tucks the stray hairs behind his ears. Liam had forgotten just how stunningly beautiful he is. "The pap injunction is only good at my private residence. I thought I'd managed to get into London without being seen, but you never know when somebody's taken notice and posted your whereabouts on Twitter or summat."

Liam just stands there, stunned and staring at Harry. He'd not thought of that, of what it must be like for him, what it means to have that level of fame. "It must be difficult," he says quietly. "People wanting a piece of you, like that, everywhere you go."

"I don't mind, not really." Harry replies, glancing up at Liam, and then away again just as quickly. "I mean, sometimes it sucks, that's why I filed for the injunction. And the paps here are mostly respectful. America's an entirely different animal though. The paps are invasive and they say terrible things, just so you'll react. I mostly don't, but it's still not much fun."

Liam just nods, like he has any idea at all what life is like for Harry. He realizes then, though, that he's still holding his beer, and hasn't even thought to offer Harry anything. Harry's a guest, even though uninvited, and Liam is a terrible host. 

"Have a seat," he says, gesturing to the sofa. He waves the holds up his own bottle, waving it a little. "I was just having a beer, would you like one?"

Harry huffs out a breath and smiles, his dimple making an appearance and leaving Liam momentarily breathless. "That'd be great, thanks."

Liam takes a moment in the kitchen to get his bearings back. He's thought about this before, what it would be like to have Harry in his house, filling up all the empty spaces and making it feel more like home than any other time since Liam had moved in. He'd thrown those thoughts out the window earlier, when he'd thought whatever they were was over. He's not even sure why Harry showed up, but he still can't tamp down on the tiny flicker of hope in his gut, telling him that maybe he was wrong.

Liam goes back to the living room and hands Harry the open bottle, then sits in the chair opposite of where Harry’s sat on the sofa. He sees Harry grimace, but it doesn’t even have a chance to register with him before Harry is speaking.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, like. About me being famous.” Harry sighs and takes a long pull off his beer, setting it on the table in front of him when he’s done. “It’s just. I think I was caught off guard, you know? Everywhere I go, people know me, or they _think_ they know me, and you didn’t. You had no idea that I was a celebrity, and you treated me like I was just a normal person. There's very few people in my life who treat me that way, you know? I liked it. I liked you, and I guess I just wanted to hold on to that for a bit.”

Liam doesn’t look at Harry, he can’t. But he understands, in a way, why that would have been appealing to Harry. Someone liking him for who he really is, and not because he’s ‘Harry Styles’. It still doesn’t answer all of his questions though. 

“And what about Nadine?” he asks. “The Sun says she’s your girlfriend. She’s quite pretty.” His tone is a bit dickish, and under normal circumstances he might feel guilty, but nothing about this situation is normal.

Harry laughs, humorlessly, and shakes his head. “I’ve not shagged a woman in nearly three years. Not since Caroline. And nobody else at all since Fiji. Not since I met you.” He looks small, sitting on Liam’s sofa and curled into himself. He’s not looking at Liam, but suddenly, Liam can’t look away. 

“I liked you, too, you know,” Liam near whispers. “Still do. Probably more than I should, considering I’m thirty years old and I’ve just ended a relationship I was in for nearly fifteen years. I just.” 

And this is the hard part, he thinks. Laying his heart out for Harry, admitting his own vulnerability. “It hurt me. When I saw you on that magazine cover with her, it was like. Everything I thought I knew about you, about us, was turned upside down and twisted around. It made me doubt myself, and I’ve already wasted so much time doing that, Harry.”

The words are barely out of his mouth and Harry’s off the couch, knee-walking around the coffee table until he’s directly in front of Liam, kneeling on the floor at Liam’s feet. “Don’t do that,” he implores. “Don’t ever doubt that what happened between us was real. I know I’m young and you probably think of me as some naive kid, but I’m not, Liam. What happened in Fiji, it was. It was _everything_. Nothing in my life has ever felt so real.”

Harry’s so earnest. Liam’s never wanted anything more in his life than he wants to kiss Harry right now. He thinks that maybe age doesn’t have much to do with anything, in the end. Harry’s more in touch with how he feels and what he wants than Liam has ever been up until this point. He wants to tell Harry this, but then Harry’s talking again in a hurried whisper.

“I know I messed up, but please, Liam. Please give me another chance. I know my life must seem crazy, but I want to try, with you.”

Liam reaches out and puts his hand over Harry’s mouth, silencing him. When he’s sure Harry’s not going to start up again, he moves his hand away and places it to the side of Harry’s jaw, bringing his other hand up as well so that he’s cupping Harry’s face. Harry, meanwhile, is staring, his eyes huge, with disbelief or wonder, Liam can’t be sure. He’s stroking Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs, and he can’t imagine anywhere on earth he’d rather be right now. 

“I messed up, too,” Liam says softly. “I should have been more honest with you, with _myself_ about what was going on in my head. You’re just so easy to talk to, you know? It’s like, having sex with one of your best mates. Not that I’ve ever done that, but you know what I mean, yeah?” Harry nods, and Liam smiles back at him. “It made me feel something that I haven’t felt in a long time, and I never wanted it to end."

Harry starts trembling under Liam's fingers, and it would have him worried, except for the way Harry is beaming at him. "I won’t pretend to understand how crazy your world is, Harry, but I think. I think if this is something that we both really want, then we need to try."

"Me too," Harry whispers, his eyes glassy and wet. Liam's heart is filling up in his chest, overcome with how much he cares for this man. He's not sure if he's ready to call it love just yet, but whatever it turns out to be, Liam knows that it's changed him forever.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asks, his forehead pressed to Harry's, lost in the brilliant green of Harry's eyes.

Harry's voice is deeper than usual and rough when he answers, "Yeah. Yes. Please."

Liam knows there's more for them to talk about, but right now, in this moment, all he wants is Harry in his arms, in his bed. It's been weeks since he's been able to trace the planes of Harry's stomach, to taste the lines of his tattoos, and he doesn't intend to stop until he's had his fill. 

"Can you stay?" he asks against Harry's lips.

Harry kisses the side of Liam's mouth, nudges his jaw with his nose, then nips at it tenderly, kissing a trail to Liam's ear. "I'm officially on break for three more weeks. I'll stay as long as you'll have me."

Just as he's about to drag Harry up the stairs to his room, Liam's phone chimes with a text alert. "Hold that thought," he says as he reaches around behind Harry to where he left his phone on the table earlier.

There's a single text from Louis waiting for him.

_Are u okay ?? Should I come over ?!_

_yes I'm okay_ he replies, and then _Harry's here plz don't come over :)_

_!!!!!!!!!! I'll b waiting to hear all about it !!_

"Looks like we have Louis' approval," Liam teases, standing and pulling Harry up with him. 

"That's good," Harry sighs. He wraps his arms around Liam's waist, letting his hands fall to Liam's bum and pulling him in close. He noses at Liam's neck, nipping and kissing his tender skin playfully. "Can I have a tour of your place, now?"

Liam laughs, "You just want to see my bedroom!"

"You are exactly right. Where is it? Up those stairs?" He asks, peering around the room. "It's been _weeks_ , Liam. So sue me if I want to get naked and climb into bed with my boyfriend."

They both still, Liam's breath catching in his throat when he meets Harry's eyes. "You called me your boyfriend."

"Yeah. Is that alright?"

"More than," Liam says, grinning.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Harry asks, turning and heading for the stairs. "As I recall, my boyfriend has a pretty spectacular cock, and I've missed having it up my arse."

Liam growls and chases after him.

**

Liam is exhausted. He and Harry had spent the previous week celebrating Christmas with everyone they've ever known. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but it was a bit overwhelming, to be sure. 

There'd been a weekend in Wolverhampton with Liam's family, and then three days holed up with Harry's mum and stepdad in Holmes Chapel. It had taken Liam's mum a while to get used to the idea that her only son was dating a man, but she'd grown to love Harry just as much as everyone else did. These days she mostly cries over how happy Liam is, or when she sees pictures of Liam and Harry in the paper. Liam's not completely used to that part yet, the being semi-famous because of his boyfriend bit, but he knows it comes with the territory, and being with Harry is worth all of it.

Harry's family has been great since the very beginning. They'd welcomed Liam with open arms, never showing any concern about their age difference, Harry's mum saying just that they trusted Harry's judgement and that they only wanted his happiness. She'd told Liam over Christmas dinner that they were glad to welcome him into their family, glad that Harry had found such a loving and supportive partner. Liam wishes he had been able to make her understand how lucky he feels that Harry found him. How blessed they are to have each other.

Once they'd returned from their family holidays, they'd thrown a huge party for all of their friends at Harry's massive house in Camden. They mostly live at Liam's townhouse in Primrose Hill, because they both love the neighborhood, and Harry has friends close by. But since Harry's is a virtual mansion, it made sense to host the party over there so they could fit more people. It was a bit of a wild time, and Liam definitely can't keep up with Harry's friends, but that's okay. Harry still looks at him like he's the only person in the room, and that's all that matters in the end. Harry's best mates, Niall and Zayn, had stayed all weekend, betting Louis on who could drive Liam crazy the fastest. In the end, Louis had won by a large margin, his years of learning which buttons to push clearly working in his favor.

So now, it's New Years Eve, and Harry's brought Liam back to where their story began. It's been a little more than a year since they first met, and Liam sometimes struggles to remember what his life was like before, how lonely he was, even though he couldn't see it at the time.

He's spread out on one of the poolside lounge chairs, Harry tucked in next to him, huffing sleepily against Liam's chest. The sky is warm with the light of the setting sun, and as Liam slides his fingers through Harry's wind blown curls, he can't help but think about his good fortune. He's found someone he loves wholly and completely, someone who loves him the same way in return. 

If this was a book or a film, this is where the story would end, the two of them riding off into the sunset and their happily ever after. But this is real life, not a fantasy or a dream, and Liam's glad to know that this is only the beginning.


End file.
